A cold confession
by Nigsea
Summary: It's the day before Christmas and May meets Drew again. But who is this guy? May has a boyfriend? MayxDrew Contestshipping. Bad summary. k just to be sure.


_Hello! Well, here I am putting a new fic. This one is specially for Christmas. It's a Contestshipping this time since it's another of my favorite couple. I started this one on Thursday but then I forgot to continue writting till today and now it's finish! R&R please. I hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters presented in this fic._

A Cold Confession

"In the meadow we can build a snowman; then pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say: 'Are you married?' We'll say: 'No man, but you can do the job when you're in town.'" May sang gleefully as she made her way back to her house, in Petalburg City.

She was coming back from the Mall after buy the one present left on her list. She could have bought something for him weeks ago but she wanted to buy him something special than rather buy him something for the sake of buying. On her way back, she decided she to take the long route and go through the forest. This way she could avoid everyone.

"Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire, to face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonder-." May came to a stop when she saw him.

He was leaning on his back on a tree, his eyes were closed and had this peaceful looked around him. The snow that surrendered him and the snow that was hanging on the pine he was leaning on made him looked even more attractive or so May thought. He was wearing his same pants, brown boots which the pants were covering. He had a purple coat and a green scarf around his neck, which combined with his hair.

"Drew." She muttered in complete shock since she has not expected to see him so soon.

She was not supposed to see him until the next day; the night before Christmas in which her friends and family would celebrate and stay awake waiting for Christmas to come.

He opened his eyes and started walking his way to her.

"Hello, May." He greeted her once he was in front of her.

"H-hi Drew." She greeted him back. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked him casually.

"Not much, just come to check you out." He said coolly as he shrugged.

That caused May to blush and Drew also blushed when he realized what he had just said. He cleared his throat before correcting himself.

"What I meant was that I came to check how my rival was doing."

May relaxed a little but her blush did not disappear completely. "I knew that," she answered as she looked away. "Well, I'm pretty good."

'I can see that,' thought Drew as her check may out. She was wearing a red coat and hat, her boots were black and so her pants, which embraced her legs perfectly. The girl he once met had turned into a very pretty sixteen year old. Her voice was melodious, her smile bright and fully of joy and her eyes as clear and pure as her soul.

"…my Pokemon are well, too and I've won three Ribbon Cups" She proudly said. "How many have you won?" May asked as she brought Drew back from his train of thought.

"Only three?" he asked amused. "I've won five." He said smugly.

"Well, some of us have more responsibilities than some others." She said in the same tone as him.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me." He said sarcastically.

"I-" May was cut short when they both heard a male voice calling her and a dark figured appeared from a distance.

May sighed and Drew looked behind him as what seemed to be a tall boy around his age with white hair kept yelling and walking their direction as he looked for May.

"I'm here, Brendan!" Yelled May after she had walked next to Drew, so Brendan could see her.

Brendan looked up at the small hill filled with trees and from the voice had come from. It took him a couple of seconds to recognize her since she had been behind Drew.

"May!" he yelled and run towards her.

"Who's he?" Drew asked coldly.

May turned to face him. "Oh, he is…um, he is…"

"…Her boy friend." Brendan said for her.

Drew grimaced when he saw that guys put his arms around May as May laughed nervously. He clenched his fist when he saw him kissed May in her cheek. Brendan, let go of May as she requested. She gave him the bag she had to Brendan and asked him why he was looking for her. Brendan told her that her parents had called and said they would be back at night.

As the two of them were talking Drew just stood there looking at Brendan and May, feeling jealous. He had not known May had a boyfriend, she had never said it before. Then again, she did not have to give him any explanation; they were rivals, friendly rivals.

"Hi. I'm Brendan." Brendan introduced himself with a smile after he had finished talking to May.

Drew nodded. "Drew." He said briefly as he tried his best not to grit his teeth. "So, you're May boyfriend, huh?"

May blushed and shook her head alarmed. Brendan smirked at her sight.

"Depends what you mean." He answered still smirking.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"What he means it's that he is my boy _friend._" May said making sure Drew understood that there was nothing between Brendan and her. "He always says that. Especially since mom and dad are out of town and dad told Brendan to look after me," explained May. "As if I need someone babysitting me." She added sourly.

Drew chuckled and put a hand over May's head and started petting her. "I think you do." He smirked.

May threw his hand of his head as she whined. "Hey!"

Brendan and Drew chuckled together as May stomped.

"Ugh! Just my luck, you two together against me! This can't get any worse!" She yelled exasperatedly.

As on cue the snow which was on the tree over her fell into her head because of her yell.

Brendan and Drew laughed loudly at her distress.

"Ugh! Stop laughing!" she commanded them as she cleaned herself but they did not cease. "I hate you!" she said with tears in her eyes and run away.

"May! May!" called Drew as she disappeared.

"Let her be, she'll be fine." Brendan said as he shrugged. "I gotta go now; the gym shouldn't be left alone for too long." He said as he started walking away. "By the way, I think you're worthy of her and she feels the same so… well, you should know what to do." He added and before Drew could say something he was gone.

"What did he…?" Drew asked himself.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

May was sitting near a lake, just staring at him. She had stopped crying long ago now she was just relaxing. The sun was getting down and the night was falling. She let out a sigh.

Drew, who was now returning to town, saw a girl sitting by the lake and since she looked familiar she crept closer. He heard her sighed.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll tell him." Said May determinedly but her voice was low and a bit sad as if she was afraid of something.

"May?" she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Drew!" she gasped as she turned to see him. She saw him smirk. "Are you stalking me or something? You're appearing when I less expect you." She joked and gave him a smile that melted him.

He felt his heart beat faster, his face was beginning to get hotter and he felt his hand getting sweaty.

"Of course not," he flipped his hair. "I just happened to be going back to the hotel but on my way back I saw you." He explained. "You should go back it's getting dark."

May put her hand on the snow as she was about to get up but before she could actually try Drew offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Drew he pulled a little too hard and caused May to fall on top of him. They both blushed at the awkward position. Their faces were less than two inches apart; both of their lips were slightly part because of the shock. Their breath made puff that hit each other faces.

"S-sorry Drew!" May quickly apologize when she recovered her voice.

Drew put his arms around her waist without her knowledge.

"It's okay, May. It was my fault but I never thought you'd be so light." He said with his famous smirk.

They stayed like that a little longer. Drew was hoping his plan would work and May was hypnotized and felt dizzy at his closeness.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry, Drew but I-" May apologized once again as she tried to get up but she couldn't. As she tried to get off him he pulled her down and her lips smacked into Drew's.

Drew held her tighter and May was so shock she couldn't think of anything but feel his soft lips brush against her. She felt in heaven, she was being kiss by the boy she loved; when she realized he was kissing her, she kissed him back too. After a few seconds, Drew turned around with May so he was on top and started licking her lower lip asking for permission. May happily agreed and they engulfed into a ferrous fight with their tongues. They let go of each other when they found themselves needing air although they did not wanted to.

"Drew" She gasped and started breathing heavily. "You?"

"I what?" he asked innocently as he sat up.

"You kissed me." She said bewildered.

"I know, you don't have to tell me." He coolly said.

"Why?" she asked ignoring what he had just said.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you, May." He confessed looking down at May, who was still lying in the snow.

"What?" she asked in complete shock.

"I love you." He repeated. "Don't you believe me?" he asked.

"It's just that you always-"

"I know what I did but it was the only way I thought I could help you without being too friendly." He said. "I didn't want to scare you and was afraid you might get in danger."

"Danger?" she asked tilting her head, confused.

"My fangirls?" He asked. "You know, how they are… or at least you should."

May chuckled. "I guess." She replied.

"So, what's your answer?" Drew asked after a pause.

"About what?" May asked naively.

"About what I just said, about my love for you." He said patiently. "Do you love me?"

"Do you think that I would kiss you back if I didn't?" She asked him back as she leaned forward.

"Um, I don't know, maybe." May hit him in the shoulder playfully, then he leaned forward as well.

They kissed again and it was even better than the first time. They stood, or sat there, for few minutes.

"I better get home and you better get to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow." May said as she hugged him.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied as he stood up and helped May up.

They both walked different path towards two different directions with the hope and the promise of tomorrow. Tomorrow, would be new day and tomorrow will start a new relationship between them, officially.

The End

* * *

_So, what you think? Sorry for grammar, I put the spellchecker but you never know... Merry Christmas! I might also put another Christmas fic but it all depends if I find it since I've already wrote it last year._


End file.
